


Melted Ice

by Gypsywriter135



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywriter135/pseuds/Gypsywriter135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's enthusiasm about helping the Guardians gets a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melted Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this picture](http://carmisa.tumblr.com/post/37337579371) on Tumblr. I just couldn't get it out of my head and really needed a break from writing my other fic. So I wrote a drabble. It's too long to be a true drabble, but not enough to be twice the size, so its a drabble and a half.
> 
> Leave me alone. I do what I want.
> 
> Not proof-read or beta'd

“He is getting out of hand!” North complained, kicking the broken toy at his feet. “I just do not understand it!”

“He’s just excited,” Tooth said, though there was a hint of worry in her voice. Beside her, Sandy nodded in agreement. “He’s never had the opportunity to explore everything. After all, he’s still a child at heart.”

“I know just how to handle this, mate,” Bunny said, grinning.

It was then that the object of their discussion strolled into the room.

“Hey, guys,” Jack said. His face became one of horror when he saw Bunny.

“What is that…” he gulped.

Bunny smirked then clicked the button on the hairdryer. Jack gave an unmanly yelp that he would later deny and jumped back, turning on his heel as he fled.

The Easter Bunny turned to his fellow Guardians.

“And that, my friends,” he chuckled, “is how you deal with Jack.”


End file.
